


Rescue Me

by ladyj81



Category: The Borgias, The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyj81/pseuds/ladyj81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juan Borgia make a diplomatic trip to England which changes his life forever once he meets a certain Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**In the End...**

  
Tears and anger ran down Mary's face as she watched as Pope Alexander weep over the dead body of her husband. She wanted nothing more than to walk over and rip him off of Juan.

She didn't need this right. She had just come from seeing her children. She couldn't bring herself to tell her children that their father was dead. How was she supposed to tell them when she couldn't face the truth herself? She knew something was wrong when her husband had not come home last night. But she forced herself not to think the worse. Then the sheriff, along with some other men had come and informed her that they had found her husband's body floating in the river near their home.

She didn't remember much after that. She remembers screaming but no sound coming from her mouth.

She then glared daggers at her husband's father.

How dare he show his face here?

As far as she was concerned he was the one that killed her husband.

He may have not wielded the knife, but he killed him all the same with all his endless and impossible expectations for Juan.

Her husband never wanted to be a soldier or lead an army, but he did so because he knew that's what his father wanted.

So desperate for his father's approval and love he would do just do about anything, even if that meant he was putting his own safety in line.

The only thing he has ever really defied his father on was marrying her.

She knew what kind of man that Borgia was the moment she met him. He didn't get the position of Pope through the grace of God, but through cold deception. He got it through lying and cheating. To her he was the devil incarnate. She hated him on sight. The one thing that she would never forgive him for was killing her faith in the Catholic Church. She still believed very strongly in God, but much to her own horror she realized that Anne Boleyn, Thomas Crammer, and other reformers who she condemned as heretics had been right all along.

Behind their saintly robes, men like Borgis who everyone thought were men of God, were nothing more than disciples of Satan. He knew that she knew what he was, that's why he had been so dead set against their marriage. She remembers overhearing him telling Cesare that she was brainwashing Juan against him. The irony of the whole thing she didn't have to do nothing, he by himself was pushing Juan farther from him and closer to her.

The only thing she had left of Juan was their children and she would be damned if Rodrigo Borgia would have any influence over her them. Susan had asked her if she was going to her father-in-law for money. After all Juan had been the sole provider and with his death she and her children were basically on skid row. Mary had reassured her that both she and her children would survive, and there was no way she was taking any money from Rodrigo Borgia. She sooner be a whore on the street then ask him for any support. Susan had looked at her shocked, wearing a slightly scandalized look on her face.

What she hadn't told Susan was that she was planning to smuggle herself and her children out of Rome, along with Susan of course.

She knew that she couldn't go to England after all her father had cut her totally out of his life. In his last letter to her he told her that if she or her bastard of a husband set foot in England again he would have them both executed. She decided that she would go to Spain and throw herself at the mercy of the Emperor.

Coming from her thoughts, bile came to her throat looking at Borgia weeping over the dead body of her husband. She back away, just then bumped into someone. She turned quickly to see her husband's brother Cesare looking down at her in sympathy. She didn't know what came over her but she leaned forward and let him gather her in his arms. She then began to weep.

She didn't notice the look of guilt that flashed over Cesare face as he held her.

To be continued...


End file.
